Réconciliation
by Carambar
Summary: Saison 2, un suite à l’épisode Critical Mass : on en apprend un peu plus sur Kavanaugh, ses motivations, ses sentiments ben oui, il en a lui aussi. Pas de slash !
1. Chapter 1

Titre :_ Réconciliation_

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, quelle surprise ! Mais pour ce qu'ils en font, ils pourraient me laisser Kavanaugh !

Résumé : Saison 2, un suite à l'épisode « Critical Mass » : on en apprend un peu plus sur Kavanaugh, ses motivations, ses sentiments (ben oui, il en a lui aussi !). Pas de slash !

NdA : J'ai écris cette fic bien avant « Défoulement », mais je la trouve un peu bizarre moi-même… je vous laisse voir !

Chapitre 1 :

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc qu'il observa quelques instants avec attention, comme s'il allait lui révéler ses secrets. Que faisait-il là ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie ? Il n'avait mal nulle part. Par réflexe, il fit jouer les muscles de ses membres, vérifiant que tout était à sa place. C'était manifestement le cas. Il essaya alors de se souvenir. Il était revenu sur Atlantis avec le Dédale quelques semaines auparavant. La cité lui avait manqué, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, et son retour sur Terre s'était vite révélé une erreur. Alors il était revenu, même si, il le savait bien, il n'était pas le bienvenu sur Atlantis non plus. Parce qu'il osait dire le fond de sa pensée tout haut, et parce qu'à son avis, laisser le commandement de la cité au Dr Weir était une erreur. Cette femme était beaucoup trop sensible pour prendre les décisions nécessaires. Ils avaient eu plusieurs accrochages, et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour lui dire le plaisir que lui procurait son départ, à mots couverts toutefois, elle était avant tout une diplomate. Pourtant le Dr Weir avait accepté son retour sans problème. Peut-être que malgré ses sentiments, elle avait su reconnaître son utilité. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. McKay s'était montré odieux, plus encore que la première fois, et il avait décidé de repartir, à contre-cœur. Ensuite… Il plissa les yeux sous l'effort de se souvenir. Il y avait une menace de bombe sur Atlantis. Quelqu'un, un humain, un membre de l'expédition ou du Dédale, était responsable. Et dans l'esprit du Dr Weir, ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que… lui-même, le Dr Calvin Kavanaugh. Et comme il refusait de répondre à ses questions - mais comment l'aurait-il pu, puisqu'il ignorait tout de cette bombe ?- la cheffe de l'expédition d'Atlantis avait envoyé quelqu'un pour l'interroger. Il frissonna à l'évocation de ce… cet homme de Neanderthal qui l'avait menacé. Ensuite plus rien. Mais la cité n'avait pas été détruite, et lui non plus, visiblement…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un raclement de gorge. Quelqu'un l'observait, le médecin de l'expédition, le Dr Beckett. Celui-ci s'avança et lui sourit.

- Je vois que vous êtes remis de vos émotions. Je voulais seulement vous dire que vous n'avez plus à vous en faire. La situation est revenue à la normale.

Ses émotions ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Puis soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. Le primitif qui s'approchait de lui, le rideau noir devant ses yeux. Il s'était évanoui ! Il sentit ses pommettes rougir sous l'effet de la honte. Ils l'avaient menacé, maintenant ils allaient l'humilier, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les en empêcher. Sans dire un mot, il retourna à la contemplation du plafond.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je serai à côté si vous avez besoin… de quoi que ce soit.

Le Dr Beckett écarta les rideaux et sortit en soupirant de l'espace privé qu'il avait cru bon de mettre en place autour du lit de ce patient un peu particulier. Quand Sheppard lui avait amené le scientifique (1), il avait bien sûr demandé des explications. Et il avait été horrifié d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé. Le Dr Weir avait donné son accord pour qu'on torture cet homme. Carson ne supportait pas que l'on fasse du mal aux gens, quelle qu'en soit le motif, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était médecin. Il comprenait les raisons qui avaient poussé Elisabeth à agir de la sorte, mais jamais il ne pourrait excuser un tel geste. De la part de Ronon, qui était « d'ailleurs », peut-être, de celle du colonel, qui était un soldat, passe encore, mais jamais il n'admettrait qu'une scientifique, une civile, agisse de la sorte. Il aurait du mal à regarder la cheffe d'Atlantis dans les yeux pendant un moment. Il se laissa lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil et soupira derechef.

- Dr Beckett ?

Quand on parle du loup ! Elisabeth se tenait debout devant son bureau, les bras le long du corps, comme au garde-à-vous.

- Dr Weir.

Il ne voulait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Elle savait sans doute qu'il était au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il comptait bien lui en toucher deux mots quand même, pour le principe, et bien que le colonel lui ait demandé « d'être raisonnablement gentil ». Comme si c'était elle qu'il fallait protéger !

- Je… viens prendre des nouvelles du Dr Kavanaugh, comment va-t-il ?

La voix du médecin se fit glaciale.

- Il a repris conscience. Physiquement il va bien, puisque Ronon n'a pas eu le temps d'agir. Pour le reste, il va devoir consulter le Dr Heightmeyer. Je ne suis pas qualifié pour l'aider. Mais je ne vous apprends rien.

Elisabeth sentit le regard du médecin la transpercer. Il était en colère, et il en avait le droit. Elle se sentait plus mal qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle aurait voulu disparaître et remettre la cité dans les mains d'une autre personne plus compétente, _plus humaine, _mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Le pire était sans doute la réaction des autres, celle du colonel Sheppard, par exemple, qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait « fait ce qu'il fallait ». Comment donner l'ordre de torturer Kavanaugh pouvait-il être la chose à faire ? Comment avait-elle seulement pu le croire ? Ils ne comprenaient pas, sauf le Dr Beckett, elle savait qu'il comprendrait, qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas. C'était même pour ça qu'elle était venue le voir, pour subir les foudres du seul habitant d'Atlantis qui lui en voudrait de ce qu'elle avait fait. Sans doute était-il également le seul qui n'aurait jamais, sous aucun prétexte, agi de la sorte. Pas seulement parce qu'il était médecin, mais parce qu'il était profondément humain et compatissant. Elisabeth sentit sa gorge se serrer, et fit un effort pour retenir ses larmes. Elle aurait pu demander à voir Kavanaugh, pour s'excuser, mais Carson ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, elle le savait.

- Bien, tenez-moi au courant.

- Bien entendu.

Le Dr Weir quitta l'infirmerie d'une démarche raide d'automate pour rejoindre ses quartiers, et pleurer à l'abri des regards.

(1) Comme dirait Rodney, le terme de scientifique ne s'applique pas vraiment aux médecins !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'alerte, et la vie reprenait son rythme dans la cité. Le Dr Weir passait tous les matins à l'infirmerie pour s'entretenir avec le Dr Beckett avant de rejoindre son bureau. Celui-ci lui avait passé un savon magistral le lendemain des événements, et depuis il semblait calmé, mais le regard qu'il posait sur elle n'était toujours pas redevenu le même. Peut-être qu'il ne le redeviendrait jamais.

- Toujours pas de changement ?

Le Dr Kavanaugh refusait de parler à qui que ce soit depuis son réveil, même au Dr Heightmeyer, qui avait pourtant passé beaucoup de temps à son chevet. Malgré elle, Elisabeth sentait renaître une pointe d'agacement à l'égard du scientifique. Elle aurait voulu le renvoyer le plus rapidement possible sur Terre, mais la psychologue avait jugé plus prudent de garder le colonel Caldwell en observation quelques temps vu ce qui lui était arrivé. Le Dédale et son équipage restaient donc à quai en attendant.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aie une petite discussion avec le Dr Kavanaugh. Qui sait ? C'est peut-être ce qu'il attend ?

- Très bien, essayez donc si vous y tenez.

Elle s'était attendue à plus de résistance de la part du médecin. Sans doute cette situation le mettait-elle mal à l'aise, lui aussi. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle repoussa le rideau et s'assit résolument sur le siège installé à côté du lit.

- Dr Kavanaugh, je… hum… je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses. Je sais que cela ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé, ou à ce qui aurait pu se passer, mais je voulais vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolée.

Elle prit une inspiration, se cala dans son siège, et osa enfin regarder le scientifique dans les yeux. Il l'observait d'un air détaché, comme si ce qu'elle disait ne le concernait pas.

- Vous pourrez bien entendu en référer aux autorités concernées à votre retour sur Terre.

Toujours aucune réaction. Elle se leva et se préparait à sortir quand elle entendit sa voix. Elle se figea instantanément.

- Dr Weir, avec votre permission, je souhaiterais rester sur Atlantis.

Elle se retourna lentement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Après ce qui s'était passé, comment pouvait-il lui demander ça ?

- Je reprendrai mon travail au laboratoire. Je vous promets de ne plus vous causer d'ennui.

La voix était calme et posée, pourtant le Dr Weir sursauta légèrement à l'écoute de la dernière phrase. Elle songea brièvement à ce que John Sheppard aurait pu répondre à ça : « Vous promettez de ne plus vous faire torturer sous mes ordres ? ». Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter, et encore moins d'accepter. Reprendre le Dr Kavanaugh sur Atlantis la première fois déjà avait sans conteste été une grossière erreur. Cependant, comment refuser une demande aussi raisonnable ? Même si elle souhaitait plus que tout ne plus jamais revoir l'homme, le scientifique restait un des meilleurs, et la cité avait désespérément besoin des meilleurs, si insupportables soient-ils. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait accepté son retour.

- Je pense que vous devriez vous reposer. Le Dédale ne repartira pas avant quelques jours, prenez le temps de réfléchir. Vous me tiendrez informée de votre décision.

Elle sortit aussitôt, pour ne pas devoir affronter son regard. Au fond d'elle-même, Elisabeth espérait de tout cœur que le docteur Calvin Kavanaugh repartirait bientôt sur Terre.

Le souhait du Dr Weir ne devait pas se réaliser. Le Dédale repartit sans le Dr Kavanaugh, lequel rejoignit l'équipe des scientifiques qui travaillaient sur les nouvelles technologies découvertes dans la cité. Il prit ses nouveaux quartiers et accepta sans rien dire les changements apportés par Elisabeth, qui avait pris soin de l'éloigner le plus possible de ses propres quartiers, au détriment de son confort. Ce faisant, elle songea non sans amertume qu'elle n'était plus à ça près en ce qui concernait le scientifique. Kavanaugh reprit son travail comme il l'avait laissé. Il avait gagné en discrétion ce qu'il avait perdu en arrogance, ce qui aurait pu faire remonter sa côte de popularité auprès de ses collègues, si toutefois il en avait eu une. Il ne s'énervait plus dans le cadre professionnel, et n'avait aucun contact avec personne une fois sorti du laboratoire. Même les rares personnes avec qui il avait tant bien que mal lié connaissance lors de son premier séjour sur Atlantis ne le voyaient plus du tout. Carson avait bien essayé de s'immiscer dans sa vie au début, mais il s'était heurté à un mur et avait finalement dû renoncer. Le médecin avait un jour déclaré au Dr Weir que le scientifique aurait aussi bien pu être réellement torturé, au vu de sa réaction. Elisabeth, quant à elle, se demandait toujours pourquoi celui-ci n'était pas rentré sur Terre. L'idée même de la réponse la mettait mal à l'aise, et elle évitait autant que possible de le croiser dans les couloirs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

- Ouverture non programmée de la porte des étoiles.

Le Dr Weir quitta aussitôt son bureau et se précipita dans la salle de commande.

- Fermez l'iris. On reçoit un signal ?

- Pas de signal. Mais on dirait qu'il y a un problème avec l'iris. L'énergie fluctue et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

En effet, Elisabeth pouvait voir l'iris changer de couleur, tantôt plus foncé, tantôt transparent.

- Il va tenir ?

- Je ne sais pas, Madame. On dirait que … non.

L'iris avait disparu. Elisabeth donna l'alerte, et aussitôt la salle de la porte se remplit de militaires armés et prêts à tout pour défendre leur cité.

Il ne se passa rien pendant dix longues secondes. Puis tout à coup, un immense flash illumina le sas de la porte des étoiles, ainsi que la salle de commandement et toutes les pièces vitrées attenantes. La lumière était tellement forte que même avec les yeux fermés, Elisabeth avait l'impression que son cerveau allait fondre. La douleur s'intensifia, puis elle perdit connaissance, de même que toutes les autres personnes présentes.

John reprit conscience d'un seul coup. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, préférant se laisser le temps d'examiner la situation avant que l'ennemi ne sache qu'il était réveillé. Si ennemi il y avait. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de s'être rendu à l'entraînement le matin même. Il avait retrouvé Teyla et Ronon sur place. McKay était parti en mission pour quelques jours avec une autre équipe, et John en avait profité pour déclarer ces quelques jours « jours de vacances » pour le reste d'entre eux. L'expression n'avait pas fait rire Rodney, qui lui avait déjà promis des représailles.

Comme rien ne bougeait dans son environnement immédiat, John entrouvrit les paupières. Il était assis dans la salle de briefing, la tête posée sur la table comme s'il s'était vraiment endormi pendant la lecture d'un rapport de mission, ce qui menaçait régulièrement de lui arriver. A ses côtés et dans la même position, se trouvait Elisabeth, et plus loin Teyla. Ronon quant à lui était sans doute de l'autre côté.

Elisabeth cligna des yeux, se réveillant progressivement. Elle le regarda, visiblement troublée de se trouver là avec lui, puis se redressa dans son siège et fit des yeux le tour de la pièce.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Visiblement, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la salle. John se redressa également et lui se tourna vers elle.

- Comment ça va, Elisabeth ? Content de vous voir.

Il se voulait rassurant, mais vu la situation, sa décontraction apparente n'eut aucun effet sur le Dr Weir.

- John ? Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'espérais un peu que vous pourriez m'éclairer sur ce point. Nous étions tous les trois à l'entraînement avant de nous retrouver ici.

- Il y a eu une ouverture non programmée de la porte des étoiles. L'iris n'a pas tenu. Il y a eu ce grand flash… et ensuite plus rien.

Ronon s'ébroua avec un grognement. Teyla commençait elle aussi à reprendre conscience, elle salua John et Elisabeth d'un mouvement de la tête. A ce moment-là, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Une femme. Elle portait un vêtement ample, sorte de toge d'une blancheur immaculée, d'où dépassait seulement sa tête et ses deux mains. Et, pour autant que les quatre terriens pouvaient en juger, elle était entièrement bleue. Sa peau semblait faite d'écailles souples, et son visage respirait le calme et la sérénité. Malgré l'étrangeté de son apparence, elle ne paraissait menaçante à aucun d'entre eux.

- Je me nomme Zhaan (1). N'ayez pas peur, mes compagnons et moi-même ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous avons seulement besoin de nous mettre à l'abri le temps de réparer notre vaisseau.

Sa voix était douce et chaude. Alors qu'elle parlait, elle se tourna ostensiblement vers Elisabeth, comme si elle savait à qui elle avait à faire. Comme si, songea cette dernière, elle pouvait lire leurs pensées à tous. Curieusement, cette idée ne la dérangeait pas du tout : elle sentait que si Zhaan avait ce pouvoir, elle ne s'en servirait pas pour leur nuire. Elisabeth prit à son tour la parole.

- Je suis le Dr Weir, cheffe de cette expédition. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, vous êtes les bienvenus sur Atlantis. Nous sommes toujours prêts à assister ceux qui en ont besoin. Dites-nous ce qu'il vous faut, et nous vous aiderons volontiers.

Zhaan accueillit cette déclaration avec un doux sourire, mais elle rejeta poliment l'offre d'un signe de tête.

- Je vous remercie, Dr Weir, mais il est vital que nos deux peuples aient le moins de contact possible. Vous resterez donc ici pendant les quelques heures qui nous seront nécessaires, et le reste de vos compagnons qui se trouvent dans la cité resteront également à l'abri.

Avant qu'Elisabeth n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, l'extraterrestre avait disparu d'un coup de la pièce.

- Wahou, siffla John, admiratif, ça c'était une sortie. Et maintenant ?

- J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le choix. Espérons qu'elle nous a dit la vérité.

Elisabeth dévisagea attentivement ces compagnons. Tous semblaient penser de même, qui qu'elle soit, Zhaan ne représentait pas une menace.

(1) Pour ceux qui connaissent, perso inspiré de Farscape, qui au passage ne m'appartient pas non plus !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Tous les scientifiques avaient été rassemblés dans un des grands laboratoires. Ou plutôt, ils s'étaient soudainement réveillés là, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous répartis dans la cité. Et ils étaient enfermés. Le Dr Kavanaugh s'était assis contre un mur et il se taisait. Les autres scientifiques retenus avec lui dans la pièce avaient commencé par des messes basses relativement discrètes, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils s'étaient mis à pailler comme des volatiles effrayés. Kavanaugh soupira. Sans les écouter vraiment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre leurs commentaires paniqués et leurs idées stupides pour venir en aide à leurs chers dirigeants, vraisemblablement captifs dans la salle de commande. Comme si ces imbéciles avaient une chance de réussir quoi que ce soit. Si encore McKay avait été là, peut-être aurait-il eu une idée de génie, puisque c'est ce qu'il clamait être. Et même si cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, Calvin devait reconnaître que c'était vrai : il était un génie, lui. En attendant, pas de Dr McKay, et la situation semblait bel et bien bloquée. Ils allaient devoir attendre que quelqu'un les sorte de là.

Le temps passait lentement dans la salle de briefing, trop lentement au goût de John et de Ronon qui commençaient tous deux à montrer des signes d'impatience. Elisabeth elle-même perdait son calme, à voir les deux hommes s'agiter comme des ours en cage. Alors qu'elle cherchait une idée pour occuper l'esprit de ses deux coéquipiers, Zhaan fit une nouvelle apparition, sans passer par la porte, cette-fois. Elle se matérialisa à côté de l'entrée, et sa présence calma instantanément toute l'équipe. Sans qu'elle ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, John et Ronon se rassirent en silence. Mais avant même qu'elle de prenne la parole, tous sentirent que quelque chose avait changé. Si elle était toujours calme, elle paraissait en même temps agacée par quelque chose - ou quelqu'un ?

- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, annonça-t-elle d'emblée. Les miens ont parcouru votre cité et ils ont sondé l'esprit des vôtres en passant.

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration. Elisabeth n'était pas surprise, mais elle commençait à sentir l'inquiétude poindre.

- Vu les circonstances, un de mes compagnons va devoir se nourrir.

John n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure de cette phrase. De quelles circonstances exactement s'agissait-il ? Et qu'entendait-elle par « se nourrir » ?

C'est alors que le compagnon en question fit son apparition soudaine, se matérialisant de la même façon que Zhaan. Lui n'était pas bleu, pas plus qu'il n'inspirait confiance aux humains.

- Oh mon Dieu, non !

Elisabeth ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la monstruosité qui lui faisait face. Elle s'était levée d'un bond à son apparition, tout comme les trois autres.

Un wraith.

Ils allaient devoir nourrir un wraith.

- Nous allons voir s'il y a des volontaires parmi les vôtres.

La voix de Zhaan les tira de leur stupeur, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu lui demander d'autres explications, elle disparut une nouvelle fois, les laissant seul en compagnie de la créature. Avec ce qui devait passer pour un sourire chez les siens, mais qui n'apparut que comme une horrible grimace aux humains, celle-ci prit la parole.

- Nous n'avons pas été présentés, je crois.

Tandis que Ronon cherchait désespérément quelque chose qui puisse leur servir d'arme, le sang de John ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

- Nous savons exactement qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites, lança-t-il comme un défi au monstre.

Le wraith se rapprocha lentement de lui et se baissa jusqu'à ce que son visage blafard soit à la hauteur de celui du colonel.

- Erreur, colonel John Sheppard, vous savez seulement de quelle espèce je suis, mais moi, je sais exactement qui vous êtes.

Les deux ennemis se fixèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis le wraith se redressa de toute sa hauteur et quitta la pièce sans plus accorder d'attention au militaire.

Celui-ci n'en revenait pas : comment ce wraith pouvait-il connaître son nom et son grade alors qu'il venait juste de passer la porte? Durant un bref instant, il avait eu l'impression que la créature avait lu en lui comme dans un livre.

- Colonel, Teyla chuchotait depuis sa place sans le regarder pour ne pas attirer l'attention, je crois… je sens que ce wraith n'est pas tout à fait comme les autres.

- Pas comme les autres ?

- Il est … différent. C'est dur à expliquer, mais lorsqu'il vous a regardé, il n'avait pas… faim.

Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

- Merci pour cette information, Teyla, je me sens déjà mieux !

- Non, colonel, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça auprès d'un wraith. Ils ont toujours faim quand ils sont proches des humains, toujours.

Les yeux fixés devant lui, John ne put s'empêcher de frémir à l'évocation de l'appétit des wraith. S'ils voulaient tous s'en sortir, cette fois, il faudrait vraiment la jouer serrée. Enfin, comme d'habitude…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le Dr Zelenka s'activait sans succès sur l'ouverture de la porte depuis un bon moment, et Kavanaugh aurait juré que jamais il n'arriverait à l'ouvrir de la façon dont il s'y prenait, quand elle s'ouvrit finalement. Le Tchèque exprima son contentement avec une expression que personne ne comprit, et tous se précipitèrent vers l'ouverture. Calvin lui-même sauta sur ses pieds, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se joindre aux autres, le monstre apparut au milieu d'eux.

La plupart des scientifiques présents n'avaient jamais vu un wraith de leur vie, mais les rapports sur eux étaient suffisamment explicites pour que tous le reconnaissent instantanément. Et ce fut la panique. Tous se ruèrent vers la sortie en hurlant, renversant sur leur passage le Dr Zelenka qui fut repoussé loin de la porte par la marée humaine. De la petite centaine de scientifiques rassemblés là, il ne resta bientôt que le Thèque et le Dr Kavanaugh, chacun à bout de la pièce. Le wraith quant à lui n'avait pas fait un geste pour les retenir.

Calvin se sentait étrangement calme, comme si rien de ce qui arrivait, même et surtout l'apparition soudaine du monstre, ne pouvait vraiment l'atteindre. Il regarda Zelenka, qui était comme pétrifié. Il lui sembla que le petit homme récitait une sorte de prière entre ses dents serrées, alors que le monstre s'approchait de lui sans se presser. Il aimait bien le Tchèque. De tous les gens avec qui il devait composer chaque jour depuis son retour, ce dernier était le seul à le traiter encore comme un égal, comme un collègue, peut-être simplement comme un humain. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir comme ça, alors il se décida à intervenir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans la grande pièce soudain vide. Le wraith, qui avait presque rejoint Zelenka à présent, s'arrêta net en l'entendant.

- Je veux manger, et vous deux êtes le dîner.

Ignorant la menace, Calvin continua à questionner le monstre, d'abord pour l'arrêter, mais aussi par curiosité : tout ça était si soudain, il ne pouvait pas croire que la cité avait été envahie aussi vite, sans même qu'il n'y ait eu de bataille.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Est-ce que les wraiths ont pris Atlantis ?

Le wraith se tourna vers lui cette fois.

- Je suis seul, et je vais me nourrir avant de repartir.

- De repartir ? Qu'avez-vous fait de nos dirigeants ? Sont-ils en vie ?

- Aucun de mes repas ne m'a jamais posé autant de questions. Puisque tu le demandes, ils sont en vie, et ils le resterons si toi ou ton compagnon vous me donnez ce que je veux. Je veux l'un d'entre vous, et je vous laisse choisir lequel.

Calvin ne regarda même pas le Dr Zelenka. La cité allait vivre, le reste n'avait vraiment aucune importance. Il songea brièvement que d'une certaine façon, il aurait eu le droit de sacrifier quelqu'un d'autre, puisqu'il avait déjà été sacrifié lui-même. _Mais pour quoi faire ?_

Kavanaugh suivait le wraith à travers les couloirs déserts de la cité. Celui-ci ne semblait pas se préoccuper de savoir si son casse-croûte le suivait ou pas, mais Calvin se doutait bien qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Un casse-croûte ! Si on avait dit au grand docteur Kavanaugh qu'il finirait par se considérer lui-même comme un vulgaire déjeuner, il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais cru. Il frissonna en repensant aux rumeurs qu'il avait entendues sur le mode d'alimentation des wraiths, sur la façon dont il allait mourir, donc. Il avait lu des rapports là-dessus, bien sûr, mais cela lui paraissait si lointain. Une autre vie, celle d'avant Atlantis.

Calvin Kavanaugh n'avait jamais cru en rien d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Pas de religion, pas d'idoles, pas même de vraie histoire d'amour. Il était intelligent, mais pas génial, et ça ne lui aurait servi à rien sans les innombrables heures qu'il avait passé à étudier. Il n'avait eu le temps pour rien d'autre. Le regrettait-il parfois ? Peut-être que l'idée d'avoir une vie en dehors de la science l'avait parfois effleuré, mais c'était avant Atlantis. Atlantis… Ce nom le faisait rêver. S'il avait cru en quelque chose, c'était bien en l'indiscutable merveille qu'était la cité. Il en voulait au Dr Weir de n'avoir pas compris sa vraie valeur. Atlantis était la plus grande des découvertes humaines, ou plutôt terriennes, jamais faites, et s'il fallait sacrifier des vies humaines pour la sauvegarder, c'était leur devoir à tous. Mais Weir ne comprenait pas. Elle gouvernait la cité et tous ses habitants, mais elle refusait de sacrifier qui que ce soit pour elle. Sauf lui… Il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait eu du cran d'ordonner à Ronon Dex de le torturer pour sauver la cité, même si au fond de lui il se demandait si le but premier concernait Atlantis ou le concernait, lui, plus directement. Peut-être que le Dr Weir saurait préserver la cité en fin de compte. Il l'espérait, lui qui acceptait de connaître une fin horrible pour la sauvegarder.

Après toutes ces années, le Dr Kavanaugh était finalement tombé amoureux.

Le regard du wraith le tira de ses pensées. Il ne l'avait pas entendu s'arrêter ni se retourner, mais celui-ci lui faisait face à présent. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Kavanaugh frissonna encore une fois, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Ouvrez-la.

Le wraith indiquait une porte de la main. Ils avaient tellement tourné dans les couloirs que Kavanaugh n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il s'approcha et la porte s'ouvrit pour lui, qui avait subi un changement génétique quelques mois auparavant. Les résultats n'étaient pas spectaculaires, mais au moins il pouvait faire obéir les commandes primaires de la Cité. Il entra dans une petite salle aux murs blancs, et le wraith entra derrière lui.

- Une dernière déclaration ?

Le wraith se tenait au-dessus de lui - mon Dieu qu'il était grand, étaient-ils tous si grands ?- et il pouvait sentir son haleine… étrange (1). Il prit une grande inspiration et sentit sa poitrine qui menaçait d'exposer avant longtemps. Il n'avait même plus peur. La peur est liée à l'incertitude, et il n'était pas incertain, il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Mais il était nerveux. Il déglutit péniblement et fixa le wraith dans ses yeux jaunes de félin. Il avait déjà imaginé ce moment. Bien sûr qu'il voulait faire une dernière déclaration, mais à qui ? Que dire quand celui qui recueille votre dernier souffle n'est même pas humain ? Alors il choisit de se taire et secoua lentement la tête.

- Vous ne voulez rien dire à vos amis, avant de vous sacrifier pour eux ? Je le leur répéterai.

Kavanaugh fixait un point derrière la créature quand il entendit sa propre voix, comme si elle venait de très loin :

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Dites au Dr Weir que je l'ai fait pour la cité, elle comprendra.

Puis il ferma les yeux, tandis que le wraith tendait sa main vers lui.

(1) Les wraiths ne mangent pas par la bouche, ils n'ont donc jamais mauvaise haleine ! On se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ils ont des dents pareilles…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Dans la salle de briefing, Elisabeth se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Le wraith leur avait laissé un écran de contrôle en partant. En l'absence de McKay, personne n'aurait su dire comment cet appareil fonctionnait, mais il retransmettait des vues de la cité comme si une caméra avait suivi le monstre pas à pas. Elisabeth s'était dressée d'un bond, lorsque Kavanaugh avait accepté de suivre le wraith de son plein gré. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Quand Zhaan avait parlé de trouver un volontaire, elle n'y avait pas cru une seconde : personne ne pouvait être volontaire pour se faire sucer sa force vitale pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis », il avait dit ça d'une voix si neutre, sans regrets, sans remords, sans même la pointe d'accusation à laquelle elle se serait attendue. Un homme allait mourir sous ses yeux, un homme dont elle, cheffe de l'expédition, était responsable, un homme qu'elle avait trahi, qu'elle avait détesté et ouvertement méprisé, allait mourir sous ses yeux et pour la sauver, pour sauver la cité, pour les sauver tous.

L'image disparut de l'écran avant que les personnes présentes dans la salle de commandement n'aient vu la mort du Dr Kavanaugh. Elisabeth laissa les larmes inonder silencieusement son visage. John se leva pour aller la réconforter. Teyla était elle aussi sous le choc. Ronon n'avait pas bronché, nul ne pouvait dire ce que pensait le runner.

Soudain la porte de la salle de commande s'ouvrit sur le wraith qui retenait Kavanaugh d'une seule main, lui serrant les poignets dans le dos. Celui-ci était livide, mais visiblement pas blessé. Il balada un regard furieux sur l'assemblée et se frottant les avant-bras, quand le wraith le relâcha. Elisabeth ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait. D'où sortaient-ils tous les deux ? Comment Kavanaugh pouvait-il être en vie ? Elle croisa le regard du scientifique. Il n'avait pas l'air content, pas du tout. Il lui jeta à peine un regard alors que ses joues brillaient encore des larmes qu'elle avait versées pour lui.

- Je me demandais si l'un d'entre vous avait changé d'avis…

Le wraith parcourut des yeux les visages tournés vers lui, s'attardant un peu sur celui d'Elisabeth.

- … et puis je voulais vous faire profiter du spectacle.

Oh mon Dieu, non ! Elle se sentit proche de défaillir. Le wraith allait tuer Kavanaugh devant eux tous. Elle allait le voir mourir. Elle se releva d'un bond, se dégageant des bras consolateurs du colonel. Et se dirigea droit sur la créature d'un pas décidé, sous les yeux ahuris de John.

- Lâchez-le, maintenant !

- Elisabeth, ne faites pas ça !

John lui hurla quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, puis tout se passa très vite : Kavanaugh se retourna vers le wraith, comme pour le mettre à terre, mais au lieu de ça, il saisit la main droite du monstre et la plaqua contre sa propre poitrine. Le wraith poussa un cri inhumain et rejeta le corps du scientifique à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il atterrit brutalement sur le dos.

Si la réaction de Kavanaugh avait surpris Elisabeth, qui s'était figée à moins d'un mètre du wraith, elle avait également dû surprendre ce dernier, qui parut un instant pris au dépourvu.

Les cris avaient attiré Zhaan, qui apparut auprès de Kavanaugh. La poitrine couverte de sang de la victime se soulevait encore légèrement, preuve qu'il était en vie.

- Emmène-le à l'infirmerie.

Le wraith réagit à son ordre et souleva le corps de Kavanaugh dans ses bras avec une étonnante douceur, avant de quitter la salle avec lui.

Elisabeth, saisie, était toujours plantée au milieu de la salle, où John l'avait rejointe d'un bond.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle tout bas. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Zhaan attendit que le wraith et sa victime soient hors de vue pour répondre à la question d'Elisabeth.

Issue d'un peuple presque entièrement détruit par les wraiths, elle expliqua qu'elle possédait le don d'empathie. En visitant la cité, elle avait rencontré les sentiments de tous ceux qui la peuplaient. Le Dr Kavanaugh était l'un d'eux, et sa détresse l'avait touchée.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ?

- Je connais ceux de votre race. Vous ne savez pas écouter, seule votre propre expérience vous sert. Alors, qu'avez-vous appris, Elisabeth ?

- Et le wraith, d'où il sort ?

Ronon interrompit brusquement leur discussion. Son domaine à lui, c'était la survie, le reste n'avait que peu d'intérêt à ses yeux. Zhaan lui sourit, presque tendrement.

- Il y a des choses, Runner, que tu ne connais pas dans ce monde qui est le tien. Si tu veux survivre, apprends à écouter et garde ton esprit ouvert.

La réponse était loin de le satisfaire, mais le corps de Zhaan se mit brusquement à briller, de plus en plus fort. Alors qu'ils sombraient tous dans l'inconscience une nouvelle fois, les dernières paroles de Zhaan s'adressèrent directement à leur âme : « Apprenez à pardonner ».

De tous, ce fut Elisabeth que ces mots touchèrent le plus. Elle ne devait jamais les oublier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Kavanaugh reprit lentement conscience, d'abord des bruits étouffés - les ordres du médecin impatient à ses infirmières-, puis des sensations inconnues - sa poitrine qui lui semblait comme anesthésiée -, et enfin cette insupportable lumière blanche qui lui vrilla le crâne.

- Docteur, ça y est, je crois qu'il se réveille !

La jeune infirmière semblait surexcitée. Il sentit plutôt qu'il ne vit quelqu'un de plus massif se pencher sur lui.

- Dr Kavanaugh, vous m'entendez ? Ca va aller maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il referma aussitôt les yeux. Le docteur Beckett poussa un soupir et donna des instructions à ses infirmières pour que le patient soit placé au calme.

Allongé sur le dos, les yeux mi-clos, Calvin repassait dans sa tête le film des derniers événements. Avec le recul, il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment il en était arrivé là. Il aurait aimé se prendre pour un héros tragique, chevalier prêt à mourir pour sa reine, mais bien sûr rien n'était aussi simple. Dans la salle de commandement, quand il avait compris que le wraith risquait de prendre la vie du Dr Weir plutôt que la sienne, il avait pensé à la cité, perdue sans son leader et vulnérable face à l'ennemi. C'était grave, bien sûr, c'était important, _essentiel _ même, mais ça n'était pas ce qui avait motivé son geste. Il avait voulu en finir une fois pour toutes, avec sa solitude, avec son désespoir, avec… sa vie. Oui, il avait voulu mourir. Il avait agi dans son propre intérêt plutôt que dans celui de la cité ou de ses habitants. Il laissa échapper un grognement. Il avait une idée très claire des commentaires que cette constatation ne manquerait pas de provoquer de la part des autres. Bien sûr, il pourrait leur mentir, les laisser croire à son héroïsme, mais la dissimulation et le mensonge n'étaient pas dans son caractère.

Ces dernières semaines sur Atlantis n'avaient pas été faciles pour lui. Il s'était isolé lui-même, complètement, pour éviter d'être mis à l'écart par d'autres, ce qui s'était produit lors de son premier séjour dans la galaxie de Pégase. Le Dr Beckett avait essayé de l'approcher au début, mais il était naturellement beaucoup trop fier pour accepter qu'on lui fasse la charité. Il ne l'aurait pas cru possible, mais il avait alors commencé à ressentir le manque jusque dans sa chaire : la chaleur humaine lui manquait, l'affection d'un ami, l'oreille attentive d'un compagnon. Il se laissait couler lentement, et il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Des larmes se mirent soudain à couler sur les joues du scientifique, qui se recroquevilla dans son lit, le corps secoué de longs sanglots. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années, peut-être des décennies, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance tout à coup. Il aurait voulu disparaître, finir dévoré par un wraith.

Et plus encore, il aurait voulu que quelqu'un le regrette ensuite.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Elisabeth regardait le scientifique dormir, recroquevillé sur un lit étroit de l'infirmerie. Il s'était finalement assoupi, émotionnellement épuisé, les joues encore brillantes de larmes. Il serrait son drap contre lui, comme s'il avait eu besoin de tenir quelque chose dans ses bras pour s'endormir. Ce qui était d'ailleurs sûrement le cas.

Elle avait été voir le Dr Beckett aussitôt Zhaan et son compagnon partis et l'iris soigneusement refermé. Celui-ci lui avait raconté comment le Dr Kavanaugh avait fait une crise de nerfs peu après son réveil à l'infirmerie, et ce qu'il avait compris des bribes de paroles incohérentes que le scientifique laissait échapper. Elisabeth comprenait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme étendu là, comme si ce regard était la seule chose qui permettait de le garder calme. Elle était responsable de lui, comme de toutes les autres personnes présentes sur Atlantis. Mais elle l'avait abandonné. Deux fois. Elle n'aurait pas cru pouvoir se sentir plus mal qu'après avoir ordonné à Ronnon de le torturer, pourtant cette deuxième fois était presque pire, parce qu'elle n'avait pas agi dans le feu de l'action. Elle avait laisser la situation s'envenimer. Depuis quand est-ce que Kavanaugh voulait mourir ? En avait-il seulement conscience ? Que se serait-il passé si ce wraith n'avait pas passé la porte ? Comment était-il possible qu'un membre de son expédition ait souffert à ce point de la solitude ? Autant de questions auxquelles elle allait devoir répondre. Plus tard. Pour le moment, elle était occupée.

Un mouvement imperceptible : Kavanaugh était réveillé. Elisabeth s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du scientifique qui lui tournait le dos. Elle sentit qu'il se tendait brutalement, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise, murmurant des paroles apaisantes à son oreille. Il se détendit mais recommença à pleurer doucement, en silence. Elisabeth était émue, mais elle devait se montrer forte, agir comme la responsable de cette expédition, au moins pour cette fois. Elle passa un bras par-dessus le corps de l'homme allongé et le saisissant par les épaules, elle le retourna doucement face à elle. Puis elle s'allongea à son tour sur le lit, et prit doucement le scientifique dans ses bras. Elle continua à le bercer en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour que Kavanaugh se calme et se détende dans ses bras. Il avait finalement arrêté de pleurer. Elisabeth crut qu'il s'était rendormi. Elle se dégageait lentement de son étreinte, quand il prit la parole, dans un murmure.

- Merci.

- Ca va aller maintenant.

- Oui. Je suis désolé.

Le Dr Weir sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il s'excusait, comme il l'avait fait à mots couverts quelques semaines auparavant, dans cette même infirmerie.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez en vie.

Elle avait chuchoté ces mots. Il releva vivement la tête et chercha son regard, comme pour s'assurer que les paroles étaient sincères. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils s'observèrent en silence quelques instants, puis Kavanaugh lui sourit. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça depuis qu'elle le connaissait, mais elle se jura intérieurement que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle quitta l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard, elle croisa le Dr Beckett qui lui souhaita une bonne nuit, avec un de ces chaleureux sourires dont il avait le secret. Elle lui sourit en retour, épuisée mais heureuse que tout soit enfin terminé.


End file.
